The 29th Cadian's Journey Into Hell
by Soulful Plain Strider
Summary: The elitist Imperial Guard kill team, the 29th Cadian, are going on their most dangerous mission yet, right into a chaos infested daemon world.
1. Prologue

This story features several characters who are not of my creating, but are those of several friends on a forum I participate in.

The characters are part of an RPG and as such have developed 'personalities' as the RPing has progressed, this is a list of the characters and a very short description, so as to help avoid confusion when the story begins.

The story is of an elitist Imperial Guard kill-team named the 29th Cadian. The characters who participate in the story are as follows:

Thomas "Torch" Irving – CO of the 29th Cadian, close support.  
Creator: Über

Drake Begums – 2nd of the 29th Cadian, a daemon of Slaanesh has taken to him, close support.  
Creator: Snot

James Tiberius Reynold – Commisar of the 29th Cadian, kinder than the average commissar, close combatant.  
Creator: Gunney

Grade Brostin – Junior officer of the 29th Cadian, close combatant.  
Creator: Grode Ironjaw

Todd William Halo – Medic of the 29th Cadian, not that good at combat.  
Creator: Halocombat33

Experiment 342 "Tempest", formerly Jonathan Caine – Experimental super soldier, assigned to the 29th Cadian, close combatant.  
Creator: Über

Nathan "Nova" Caine – Jonathan Caine's brother, very protective of Tempest, close combatant.  
Creator: Über

Garius Mackius – Friend of Todd Halo, close combatant, tends to go slightly mad with battle lust during a fight.  
Creator: Hector the Smiter

Alexander "Twit" Knoff – Heavy weapons specialist, alienates everyone else by his incessant talking.  
Creator: NecronKid

Adam Adams – Heavy weapons specialist, the opposite of Knoff, quiet and unimposing, yet the two can never be separated.  
Creator: Über

Sturm Waylan – Fairly new arrival to the 29th Cadian, close range support, has a stubborn, by the book, streak.  
Creator: InsertNameHere

'Hector' – Part of the same experiment program as Tempest, joined the 29th Cadian after turning against a radical inquisitor who was Todd Halo's brother, close support.  
Creator: Hector the Smiter

'Cassie' – Also part of the super soldier experiment and joined the 29th Cadian with Hector, close support.  
Creator: Halocombat33

Ephassus Mann – Sanctioned psyker, another new addition to the 29th Cadian, annoyingly knows what people are going to say before they say it.  
Creator: Outlander

Ryan Schmidt – Close combatant, occasionally possessed by a daemon of Tzeentch, which has possessed a chain blade which Ryan is bound to, has shared this secret only with Zariel, and lately, Todd Halo too.  
Creator: Farseer Ryan

Zariel Aurel – Sniper, a friendly sort, shares in Ryan's secret as they are the best of friends.  
Creator: SoulfulPlainStrider (yeah, that's my character)

Daan "Outlander" Kessler – KIA, was killed while under the possession of his daemon.  
Creator: Outlander

I'll appreciate any and all reviews, and without further ado, let the adventure begin.

Note: I'm working on turnin the rest of the RPG into a story so keep a look out for that.


	2. Chapter 1: In training

The 29th Cadian's Journey Into Hell

**The 29****th**** Cadian's Journey Into Hell**

Ryan advanced ahead, taking cover behind a low wall. Sturm moved up after, being covered by Ryan. Then Reynolds sprung from behind the ruin of a tank and rolled over behind a ruined building in a flash. Zariel covered them with his needle rifle.

"Argh," someone mumbled nearby.

"Shhh," Zariel replied.

Knoff was lugging the multi-melta along with Adams, but Adams had let it slip, causing Knoff to drop it and almost dislocating his shoulder.

"Get that thing into position," Zariel hissed.

"We're trying," Knoff whispered back.

Ryan and Sturm had both moved up by then, both covered by Reynolds. Zariel played his needle rifle over the surroundings, but he couldn't spot any movement.

"They're good," Zariel muttered.

Then he saw a shadow detach from its surroundings and melt back into another shadow.

"But not good enough," Zariel grinned slightly.

He fired his needle rifle at the shadow, impossible to spot now but he knew it was there. His shot flew true, impacted the shadow; and splattered across it.

"Man down!" the shadow called out. It stood up, and Grade came into view, covered in a luminescent marking.

Zariel saw another shadow move in his peripheral vision, but as he trained his scope on it, it was gone.

Sturm watched as Grade climbed away from the fighting arena, praising Zariel's good eyesight.

"Move," he whispered over his micro-bead.

Reynolds rose from cover and dashed behind a boulder. Then Ryan sprinted for Reynolds' position, making it without any incident. The others knew Zariel was watching for movement and wouldn't risk giving away their position without a clear shot. None the less they were still advancing almost as fast. Sturm was next. He vaulted over the wall and ran for the ruins Reynolds had just left, but several low energy las rounds sputtered off his chest.

"I'm out!" Sturm grunted. Zariel fired at the muzzle flashes but they were gone already. Ryan ran Reynolds' boulder to another boulder, narrowly avoiding another las round. As he turned to move again though, he was jumped by someone. There was a crackle of Ryan's power sword against lightning claws then Torch disarmed Ryan, leaving him to walk away. As Torch dove for cover though, a low energy multi-melta beam slammed into him. Though it was too weak to do any damage it still winded him, leaving Torch out of the game.

"Good shot," Knoff declared to Adams, leading to both of them getting hit by a flurry of las rounds.

Zariel saw them this time and fired two shots.

"We're out!" came Todd and Garius's calls.

Then without warning, Cassie and Hector came storming out of cover. Charging straight for each other, how they had known where the other was, was unknown but they clashed and a flurry of blows later, Cassie emerged victorius but was knocked out by Thomas who had crept up on them. Tempest and Nova burst from cover firing at Thomas who was quickly knocked out cold by an over excited blow from Nova. Zariel sighted and hit Nova but to his great misfortune, Nova saw him and, an extremely lucky shot later, Zariel was out too. Reynolds jumped out and a duel ensued between Reynolds and Tempest. They were both equally matched, moves being remembered from a recent sparring match they had shared.

Tempest lashed out quickly with his left. Reynolds ducked under and came up under Tempest's guard but was knocked back by a knee to the chin. Reynolds stumbled back and instead fainted right and struck with his left, causing Tempest to take a step back. Then Tempest swung both fists from either side, causing Reynolds to jump back to avoid them. Reynolds kicked out and connected with Tempest's thigh, but too late did he realise the big opening he'd left himself in. Tempest punched out with his right, levelling with Reynold's chest and cracking a rib. Reynolds fell to the ground, with Tempest hobbling towards him.

"Looks like I have you beat again," Tempest said.

"Think again," Reynolds said, producing something from his pocket. He pressed a button and Tempest fell to the ground rigid.

"Hey no fair," Tempest grumbled.

"First rule of war: nothing is ever fair," Reynold's said.

"I thought that was the second rule!" Grade called out.

"Whatever!" Reynolds shouted and proceeded to tag Tempest, ending the round in a victory for the red team. Cheers went up from both sides though as watching Tempest get flattened was a rare and fun occurrence, even Nova was grinning. Reynolds patted Tempest on the back after helping him up and everyone walked out of the battle arena.


	3. Chapter 2: Ryan's Lesson

"Right everyone. Form up on the obstacle course and the first two finishers only have to spend a half hour at the shooting range, the rest get an hour," there were several cheers, "And they also get to face me in combat training," Torch grinned, there were a few smiles but mostly groans, "Well what are you waiting for? I want you through those beams and across the course, NOW!"

Everyone quickly jumped up through the beams that were the first obstacle on the obstacle course. Then they were through a mock battleground course and into the crawl under the netting. Zariel fell slightly behind, as did Knoff, who was too winded trying to talk at the same time, and Grade who wasn't really trying.

Next up they quickly clambered onto a low wall and swung onto a stepping platform where they proceeded to climb a ladder up to an even higher stepping platform. Ryan was pulling ahead, along with Garius, and Tempest close behind. When they reached the top they rappelled down into a water-logged trench and over that into a last sprint across open ground to the finish. In the open sprint Tempest pulled just ahead of Ryan, finishing first with Ryan right on his heels and Garius three seconds later, followed closely by the rest of the pack, with Grade and Knoff bringing up the rear.

"Right everyone!" Torch shouted out, "Two minutes to prep your guns and get to the firing range!"  
"Give us a sec," Zariel said, out of breath.  
"What was that?" Reynolds asked threateningly.  
"Nothing sir," Zariel jumped, quickly unslinging his needle rifle and wandering over to the firing range.  
Once everyone was in position, Torch took note of the time and shouted, "Open fire!"

Targets suddenly popped up down range, everyone fired, most missing their targets.  
"That's not the way," Reynolds shouted out, drawing his bolt pistol.  
A target came up down range and Reynolds fired, missing the target.  
"Oh that's how it's done," Ryan laughed sarcastically from the other end of the firing pit.  
Reynolds turned and fired directly at Ryan. The shot embedded into the bulkhead right above him. Ryan went silent.  
"Carry on," Reynolds said.  
The targets started popping up randomly all over the place and everyone continued firing.

After an hour Torch called everyone to cease fire.  
"Hey what gives," Ryan said, "You said us two," Ryan indicated himself and Tempest, "Only had to do a half hour of shooting."  
"Yeah," Tempest said.  
"Well I was gonna drop the sparring with me part, but instead you can face off against me _and_ the commissar here at the same time … by your lonesome," Torch said, grinning.  
Ryan's jaw dropped, "How do you expect me to do that?"  
"You want to take on Nova too?" Torch asked.  
"No sir," Ryan said quickly.  
"Then get your ass into the ring," Torch snapped.  
"Yes sir," Ryan quickly jogged off, Torch and Reynolds walking behind and everyone else behind them.

It wasn't even a fight, Ryan was knocked out before he could even land a blow on either of them. Tempest faired better though, knocking out Reynolds, satisfying as it must have been, before Torch managed to knock him down.  
"Now everyone, split up and start fighting!" Torch shouted.

Everyone immediately partnered up and began sparring with each other. The results were rather sporadic but there were no severe injuries.  
When Torch called it quits he then dismissed everyone to get something to eat and a good night's sleep, since they would be reaching their destination soon.


	4. Chapter 3: The Mess Hall

Everyone was congregated in the mess hall, eating and chatting to pass the time. Nova, Tempest, Torch and Reynolds were all sitting at one table, discussing the day's training.  
"Now Tempest, I know you know this but you forgot that when someone hooks you from the right, you should counter with a good low kick," Torch said.  
"I know," Tempest growled, "I was just trying to give you a fair chance." Everyone started laughing.

Elsewhere; Hector, Cassie, Garius and Todd were sitting at another table.  
"Garius, when you fire a pistol, remember that the muzzle is pointed away from you," Hector said.  
"I hate shooting," Garius said. Todd started laughing.  
"Don't be so bad on the kid," Cassie said.  
"Kid?" Garius shouted. Then Cassie started laughing too along with the rest.

Sturm, Ryan and Zariel were sitting nearby.  
"When I was watching I noticed you left yourself wide open Ryan. When you jumped behind Reynolds' boulder, you're shoulder was way clear to Todd, lucky he didn't get you," Zariel said.  
"Ah stuff it," Ryan replied.  
"Well he _is_ right," Sturm said.  
"Meh, it doesn't count for anything though, it was just an exercise," Ryan said.  
"Can I join in?" Thomas asked, passing by.  
"Go ahead," Zariel said.  
"So what we talking about?" Thomas asked, sitting down.  
"We were just discussing Ryan's blunder earlier today," Sturm said.  
"Oh you mean when he left himself wide open," Thomas said.  
"See, even he knows," Zariel said.  
"Get off my back already," Ryan said. They all just laughed.  
"Hey look over there," Ryan said, trying to change the subject, "Poor Grade got himself stuck with Knoff."  
They all looked and sure enough, at another table sat Grade opposite Knoff, with Adams sitting a few places away.  
"Poor guy," Thomas said.

"And that's how you can use a multi-melta to light a pipe, just make sure not to singe off the end …" Knoff was saying.  
Grade had a pleading look in his eyes as if to say _can't you shut up for just one minute._

Then another figure appeared at the door way. He slowly walked over to Grade's table and Knoff fell silent. His mouth was still moving but no sound was coming out. Grade looked up at the figure.  
"Just a little trick I learned once I met this one," Ephassus said, indicating Knoff, "He still thinks he's talking loud and clear, but he doesn't realise that we can't hear him."  
"Thanks," Grade said.  
Adams nodded with a smile of relief.

"No matter how long he's been here I'll never get him," Ryan said, turning back to his table.  
"I would never expect you to understand me," the psyker said, suddenly next to Ryan, causing him, and everyone to jump.  
"How did you get …" Ryan began.  
"I'm quicker and quieter than you think," he cut in.  
"Dam I hate it when you do that," Ryan said, turning around, but there was nobody there.

"All senior officers report to the strategium," a voice said over the wall mounted vox-caster.  
"Well, I guess that means us," Torch said to Reynolds, standing up.

Grade offered a silent thanks to the Emperor and got up to leave too, leaving Knoff still talking silently to thin air.

"Looks like we'll be ready to go soon," Todd said.  
"Good, it's been a while since I got my hands bloody," Garius said.  
"Don't you ever quit?" Hector asked.  
"Never," Garius grinned, "I wont rest until every enemy of the Imperium is dead."  
"Good luck with that then," Todd grinned, "As for myself, I'm gonna get another drink."

"I'm gonna get me some sleep," Ryan said.  
"Yeah, being knocked out has gotta be exhausting," Zariel joked.  
"Hey, you wanna go a round with me?" Ryan asked, in a mock fighting stance.  
"Um … no," Zariel said.  
"Coward," Sturm said.  
"Yep that's me," Zariel grinned  
Ryan just shrugged and left.  
"I gotta get going too," Thomas said standing up.  
"I suppose I better get some sleep then," Sturm said.  
"It is getting kind of late," Zariel said.

Hector got up from his table, yawned and said, "Goodnight guys."  
They murmured their replies.  
Todd got up to leave when Cassie said, "Er … Todd, I got a medical problem, could I see you for a moment," she gave him a wink.  
"Sure thing," Todd said.  
"You old dog you," Garius joked, getting up to leave too.

Everyone had left when Knoff's silence finally wore off, "Then the ork said to the eldar … hey wait where is everyone. Musta all gone, oh well, I'm getting kind of sleepy too, maybe I should turn in."

"So what's the problem," Todd asked, grinning. They were in his office in the 29th's med-bay.  
"Oh, I've been having a bit of a twinge in my chest here," Cassie said.  
"I'm sure you have, well let me just get my med-kit," Todd said.

The 'physical' continued for about an hour, with intermittent breaks full of nervous laughter and small talk.  
"Well you should live," Todd said, "Just take one of these twice a day and I'll check up on you again next week."  
"Looking forward to it," Cassie winked and walked out.  
"I gotta get some sleep," Todd said after an extensive silence, and went off to his bunk.

In the strategium, Torch, Reynolds, Grade and several other regimental officers were gathered around a tactical readout of the world they were heading to. It was just outside the eye of terror and a breeding ground for chaos spawn. It was one of the few places outside the Cadian Gate that chaos forces could leave the eye of terror. Chaos had taken it decades ago from the Imperial garrison and the segmentum command deemed it imperative to take the planet back and secure it. Ten regiments of Imperial Guard were being deployed on the main front along with two companies of space marines of the Blood Angels chapter. The Cadian 29th would be deployed behind enemy lines to infiltrate to the heart of the chaos lines and take out their command. If they succeeded, the generals hoped that the chaos forces would crumble, otherwise, if the Cadian 29th failed, then there was a good chance that the whole operation would fall apart.

"We can do it," Torch said simply.  
"Your faith in us won't be misplaced and, when we get back, we'll toast to our victory," Reynolds said.  
They spent most of the night going over tactical details and strategy. It was early morning when they finally retired to their quarters, exhausted.


	5. Chapter 4: Mission Statement

The next morning everyone was allowed to sleep in late. They weren't disturbed until at least 07:00 Imperial when Reynolds' voice ordered everyone up and in the mess hall in fifteen minutes or he'd have late arrivals shot.  
As sleepy eyed men slowly entered the mess hall, they got themselves some breakfast and sat down, trying not to fall asleep in their soup, or dribble their coffee. Eventually Torch stood up on one of the tables and quieted everyone, which was a relatively simple task.

"Right troops, if anyone discloses what I'm about to tell you, you'll have to answer to me personally, and Reynolds here if he thinks his bolt pistol will be useful after I'm done with you. Now then, formalities aside, as of last month, we've been travelling with this fleet here to take back a planet which I won't name for security purposes, but which has been under the control of chaos for too long and gives them a secondary exit from the eye of terror. We, along with our allies, have been dispatched to take that planet back. The 29th Cadian itself, has been ordered to eliminate their commanders. Kill the head and the body will fall and all that. This is going to be a very difficult mission, we'll be up against the best chaos can offer, but I have the greatest faith that we can pull it off."  
There was a rousing cheer from the audience.  
"Good, I want you all prepped and …" the ship shuddered and listed slightly, "You feel that. We're in system and ready to launch our attack. Everyone get your equipment and meet us at the hangar in twenty, go!"  
There was an immediate commotion as everyone hurried off to grab their equipment and suit up.

The first into the hangar was Garius with Todd close behind. They found Ephassus already there. Next in was Grade, then Cassie and Hector, followed closely by Reynolds. Torch and Sturm walked in soon after, Zariel right behind.  
"Everyone here?" Torch asked.  
"Where's Ryan," Sturm asked. Everyone shrugged.  
"Someone go find him," Reynolds said, getting angry at the delay.  
"I'll go," Zariel said, jogging off.

Ryan was sitting alone in his room at the edge of his bed. The lights were off but there was a slight azure glow. It seemed to be coming from Ryan's eyes.

**What do you want?**

_To warn you._

**So what, you want to keep me safe now is that it?**

_Fool, you realise I would have to find another host if you were to die, and that vile psyker makes that an impossible option._

**You're not making any points here.**

_Quiet! Chaos surrounds you. You are like a beacon in the warp, you have no idea the effort I expend keeping the daemons of the warp away from you._

**Oh and I'm supposed to be grateful?**

_You are supposed to listen!_

**Go on.**

_Your old friend, the one you called; Outlander. His daemon is here, he speaks to me at this very moment. He has grown rather fond of your little … warring party._

**Well tell him thanks but I don't go in for that kind of stuff.**

_Enough! He has been accompanying those you are supposed to kill, your mission, if successful will surely tip the balance of power play among my master and his rivals. He tells me information that no one else knows. And I shall divulge this information to you; in time._

**Why not tell me now and be done with it.**

_Hehehah, it is not time yet, learn patience. I must go._

There was a knock at the door.  
"Ryan? It's Zariel, everyone's waiting for you," Zariel said.  
Ryan snapped out of his trance, "Uh … yeah I'll be right there."  
"Is there something you want to tell me?" Zariel asked.  
Ryan paused for a moment, then said, "Maybe later."  
Ryan hurried out after Zariel.

"Well, well. It's so nice of you to drop in, why don't you take some tea and then maybe we can, GO KISS THE EMPEROR'S FRAKKING FEET!" Reynolds shouted as Ryan entered.  
"Wait a minute commissar," Torch said, "Before we arrange a firing squad for the corporal, lets at least find out why he's late."  
"Alright then," Reynolds said, "Why you late?"  
Ryan went up to Torch and quietly said, "It came and told me it's got information that's vital for this mission."  
Torch eyed Ryan for a moment, deciding what to do. On the one hand, insider information could come in handy, but on the other, this was a frakking daemon, whether or not they were fighting in its interests, they couldn't really trust it.  
"So?" Reynolds said.  
Torch struggled, deciding what to do, then he turned to Reynolds and said, "Excuse accepted … lets get moving."  
Reynolds grunted and moved off to address the crowd.

"Right listen up lady and gents. The main assault is to be launched within the next 36 hours, give or take. Other than that, all we know is that we have until then to do all the damage we can. Remember that anything beyond our own mission is classified in the event that any of us are captured, so unfortunately that's all we know. Now we're going to separate into three groups, move off as I read your names:  
Garius, Todd, Hector and Cassie, you're with Grade.  
Sturm, Zariel, Ryan; Torch will be heading you.  
Knoff, Adams, Ephassus, with me.  
Tempest and Nova have already gone to check out the area, in case you were wondering, my team will be meeting them at our landing point.  
Three separate teams. Three separate transports. Three separate landing zones. Three times the chance of one team surviving and completing our mission. Once we make landfall, we'll link up at a designated rendezvous point where we can move out and complete our mission. Any questions … good lets go!"  
Everyone piled into their assigned transports and launched off.


	6. Chapter 5: Last Flight

"We're good to go!" Torch said into his vox link. Each of the transports swerved off onto their assigned flight paths to bring them into their destination areas from different directions.

"Right," Torch turned to his team, "Our landing spot is in the remains of what was once a forest, we land, we secure our position, and move out to the city where our rendezvous point is."  
"Um … so how do we get down if it's a hostile infiltration," Sturm asked.  
"Simple," Torch grinned, "We jump."  
"Oh no," Zariel grumbled.  
"Sounds like fun," Ryan piped in.  
"It would to you," Zariel said.  
Torch then turned to Ryan and said, "So what was this information?"  
"What information?" Sturm and Zariel asked together.  
"Mind your own business," Torch snapped.  
"I don't know, apparently I'm not supposed to know until a certain time," Ryan said.  
"Well frak that," Torch said.  
"That's what I said," Ryan continued.  
"And?" Torch inquired.  
"Said the information came from what had been in Outlander," Ryan confessed.  
"What, Outlander? Haven't heard about him since; we had to … deal with him," Torch said.  
"What's Outlander gotta do with this?" Zariel asked.  
"Who's this … Outlander character?" Sturm asked.  
"What did I just tell both of you," Torch said  
"Well it's a small ship, we got nothing to do but listen," Zariel said.  
"Anyway," Ryan continued, "It said the information came from an informant, which was Outlander's … you know."  
Torch considered Ryan's words, "Well Emperor's toenails, I'm not taking any frakking advice from your frakking informant."  
"You're a little uneasy," Sturm said.  
"Dam right I'm uneasy," Torch barked, "Ryan, I haven't acted on what I know, and don't pretend any of you don't know what that is, because there has been no harm as of yet, and we need you, though I'm loathe to actually admit it, but mark my words, if you ever choose _it_ over us, you'll find my lightning claws impaling you faster than you could say 'Emperor forgive me'."  
"Don't worry, sir," Ryan said, "The Cadian 29th is my top priority."  
"Aaaww, how sappy," Zariel said.  
"Shove it," Ryan said.  
"… I'm still confused," Sturm said, Ryan and Zariel laughed nervously.

"So what's the deal?" Adams said.  
"We touch down, we move out, we rendezvous with the rest, we get ourselves some dead chaos leaders," Reynolds said simply.  
"How we gonna get down?" Knoff asked.  
"I was afraid of that," Ephassus said.  
"Exactly," Reynolds said.  
"Wait, what? You didn't say anything yet commissar," Knoff said.  
"We're jumping," Ephassus said.  
"Frak," Adams said.  
"How did you know?" Knoff said, "Did he already tell you, when did he tell you, why didn't he tell us?"  
"Knoff," Reynolds said.  
"Yes, commissar?" Knoff said.  
"Shut up," Reynolds said curtly.  
"Yes, sir," Knoff said, "But I'd still like to know how you knew and …"  
Reynolds pulled something out of his storm coat, a syringe, and jabbed Knoff.  
"What was that?" Knoff asked.  
"Just a sedative," Reynolds said, "You'll be out until about the time we're going to jump."  
"… but I had something important to say, and it was going ttoooo …" Knoff fell asleep.  
"Thank you commissar," Adams said.  
"Thank you Reynolds," Ephassus said.  
Reynolds took a mock bow and sat down.  
"… and then I snapped the kroot's head and that's when I learnt that kroot were loaded with candy, like a piñata, ah we ate good that day and they …" Knoff mumbled.  
"Frak he even talks in his sleep," Reynolds said.  
"Can't you do that silent thing on him again?" Adams asked.  
"Alas no, I can't risk our detection by any watching chaos sorcerers," Ephassus said.

"We're entering atmosphere!" the pilot said, and turbulence started up as if to emphasise it.  
"We're coming in to hot!" the pilot said.  
"Dam," Grade said, "Get it under control!"  
"Can't sir," the pilot said, "You'll have to make your jump early, with a chute or risk disintegrating with the ship."  
"Jump? You never told us that!" Todd said.  
"Scared," Hector sniggered.  
"Yes I fething well am!" Todd shot back.  
"Just close your eyes, jump and make sure you open your chute," Garius said.  
"Oh, thanks," Todd said sarcastically.  
"Everyone get your chutes," Grade said, "Now we've all done this before, no need to remind you of the incident with the dark eldar."  
Cassie shivered, "Don't even mention it."  
"Well anyway, this is a; slightly higher jump than then. Just make sure to land on our original landing spot, or failing that, signal your position and we'll get you as soon as possible," Grade said.  
Hector looked over the edge of the lowering ramp, "Just a little higher? We're still in the upper atmosphere! We won't survive in those conditions without the ship's life support."  
"Sure you will," Grade said, "Trust me and jump when I tell you and we'll all make it down fine."  
"Sure," Todd muttered.  
"We're trying to level our descent!" the pilot shouted over the straining hull, "We have about two minutes before the ship completely falls apart, you better be out by then or …"  
"Two minutes, that should bring us to about 5 or 6 clicks above the ground, I hope that's enough," Grade murmured under his breath.


	7. Chapter 6: Moving Out

"Move out," Torch said, "Zariel, take point, Ryan, cover him, Sturm, watch our 6, lets go."  
Zariel unslung his needle rifle and silently crept through the decaying matter. The forest consisted of a number of dead tree trunks which had been warped by chaos and now looked like they had been twisted beyond reasoning and were completely saturated by the energies of the warp. Everyone was uncomfortable and on edge, Zariel tried to keep quiet but every noise he made seemed to be magnified tenfold.  
Ryan followed, keeping his distance but making sure Zariel was always in sight.

_Your time is soon, our friend tells me that your lead man will die._

**What, how?**

_You think I'll tell you, don't make me laugh._

**You better bleedin' had do or, maybe I'll just go back, or better yet, kill myself.**

_No wait!_

**Yes, do you have something to say?**

_Your friend will be ambushed by daemons from the east, he will die trying to return fire._

**See that wasn't so hard now was it.**

_You will regret that when the times comes._

**We'll see.**

Zariel's vox-bead crackled, then he heard Ryan's voice, he turned and saw Ryan training his focus somewhere to the left.  
"We got daemons moving in from somewhere to the east," Ryan said.  
"How do you know?" Zariel asked.  
"Trust me on this," Ryan replied, "Be very careful, and don't do anything stupid."  
"Do I ever," Zariel laughed.  
"I'm serious," Ryan hissed.  
Zariel was taken aback, "Alright, alright."

Todd opened his eyes. He was in free fall. He yanked on his chute. It didn't deploy.  
"Oh no!" Todd screamed out. He tugged again, twice. Finally he felt the sharp snapping of the chute opening.  
"You ok there?" Todd looked up, it was Garius.  
"Yeah I; think I am," Todd said, checking his chute.  
"Well enjoy," Garius laughed out, screaming at the top of his lungs as he plummeted, swooped and dived around Todd, expertly controlling his chute.  
"Quiet down!" Hector shouted over Garius' shouting, "You want chaos troopers on top of us before we even land!"  
"Sorry," Garius said.  
"Guys, how 'bout we worry about getting down before we fight, and the air's very thin up here, save your energy," Grade butted in.  
"Right you are," Cassie said.  
"Well, it looks like we're all together, follow me in," Grade said, tugging slightly on his chute rope to speed up his decent.  
"Slow down!" Todd shouted after him. Grade just laughed.

"Will you hurry up, and for Emperor's sake be quite," Reynolds whispered back at Knoff and Adams.  
"Sorry sir, but it's dam heavy and hard as hell lugging this multi-melta about," Knoff said.  
"Then why did you put in for heavy weapons in the first place?" Reynolds' inquired.  
"Well actually it's a pretty funny story, it starts, about fourteen years ago in …" Knoff started.  
"Oh thanks a lot commissar, you got him started," Adams said.  
"Enough Knoff, you want people to hear you," Reynolds whispered. Knoff didn't hear.  
"You'd think he'd learn," Nova said, emerging from behind a ruined building.  
"We could hear you a mile away," Tempest said, appearing beside him.  
Knoff shut up.  
"Oh my, you quieted him," Ephassus said, "But we have to move, I sense a patrol heading this way, probably to investigate the lander fly-by."  
"Absolutely right," Reynolds said, reasserting himself, "We have to move now."  
Everyone started moving before Reynolds turned on his heel and faced Knoff, "And if you ever speak again on this mission, unless it's an emergency, I'll shoot you for destroying morale in the unit, understand."  
Knoff nodded. And everyone starting creeping along as silently as possible.

"Get down," Zariel whispered into his vox-bead.  
"The daemons?" Ryan inquired.  
"Yeah," Zariel replied, training his scope on them. Ready to fire.

**Heheheh.**

"Don't," Ryan reminded Zariel, "Sturm, move up."  
"Who's in charge here?" Sturm said, approaching Ryan.  
"I am," Torch butted in, "And I think the corporal knows what he's doing so it would be wise to listen to him."  
"Yes sir," Sturm said, and moved up to cover Zariel.  
"So what about me," Torch said with a mischievous grin on his face.  
"You flank 'em," Ryan said.  
Torch groaned.  
"I missing something, have you 2 switched places?" Sturm asked.  
They both just grinned.  
The vox crackled, "Contact!" Zariel was shouting, "AAGGGHH!"  
"Zariel!" Ryan shouted. Ryan grabbed his chainblade and followed Sturm into the pack of daemons, slicing his way through them while Torch tried to locate and secure Zariel.

Todd grasped the roping of his chute firmly and tried to guide his descent so as not to crash into the tree stumps around him.  
Garius and Grade were already down, expertly touching down and removing their chutes before they got carried away on a gust of wind. Cassie was landing now, while Todd struggled to fight the wind. His feet came down hard before he was soon lifted up again. Hector was down too now, they were all enjoying watching Todd trying to land. His feet hit the ground again and stayed this time. He reached round to unbuckle his harness.  
"Little help," Todd said.  
"Can't do it himself," Cassie grinned, walking up to him. But before she could reach him, a gentle breeze caught his chute and tugged at it, causing Todd to fall back on his ass and the chute collapsed around him.  
"Feth!" Todd cursed.  
Garius sighed, "Always the same with him."  
Grade was already scanning the area, when he saw no contacts, he recruited Hector to help him scout out the surroundings. It wasn't long before Todd was free of his harness though and back in action. He grabbed his med-kit, which he'd dropped after his first bump.  
"Ready to go?" Garius smirked.  
"Get moving or I'll give you something you won't much enjoy," Todd retorted.  
"Oooh, stop it you're scaring me," Garius shot back.  
"Both of you quiet, lets get moving," Cassie said.  
"Yes ma'am," Todd said.  
"Oh please," Garius rolled his eyes.


	8. Chapter 7: Drake

"Enemies reported," Drake said.  
"So soon? I underestimated them, they are indeed worthy adversaries, I'll enjoy crushing that spirit," the man said. He sat in the shadows, Drake had never seen his face since he had started working for him months ago. All he knew was that, that man was the only reason he had been put in this position, and he had to serve him as he would Torch.  
"Your orders sir?" Drake said.  
"Organise a counter-push, your choice of men, just make sure they are defeated," the man said, turning away and heading for his private chambers.  
"Yes sir," Drake said, turning for the exit to the chamber. As he left, his little plague appeared before him, he had gone to regard her in that way over the last months, since his transfer.  
"At last you are on the correct path, the one that will take you on the destiny the warp has seen, although as I see into your heart, you do not wish what is promised you," the daemon said.  
"It's quite simple, I should never have left my team mates for this," Drake replied.  
"You mussst," she hissed, "It was the only way. The path I have laid out for you brings benefits for both you and I, it is of mutual benefit."  
"Nothing more, nothing less," Drake muttered.  
"Precisely, now quite, someone approaches," and with that, she was gone, as a rather stocky young man went running past, a messenger no doubt.  
Drake returned to his quarters, called up a personnel and squad roster on his data slate, and casually assigned several of the smaller, less battle proven units, the newer recruits, up onto his data slate. After a brief scanning of records, he dispatched them in a scout pattern to seek and destroy the infiltrators, not much hassle at all. Along with the units selected, he left a reference that these were more than enough units to outnumber the enemy and that it was about time they proved themselves. Saving the data and sending it out, he shut down his data slate and put it on the desk.  
He pulled out a small personal vox unit he had been supplied with when he had been dispatched. In order to keep in contact with the 29th Cadian who were supposed to be keeping station on the other side of the system.  
He activated the unit, but all he received was static. This particular vox piece was very specialised. It was outfitted to reach long distances and cut through all kinds of interference, but after trying several times, he received no answer.  
It was quite likely that's they'd been called away on some other mission, either that or they had begun the mission they had been planning for the last half year. Drake had hoped that they wouldn't start until he'd got there back but, it wouldn't have been unexpected since they'd received word before he left about possible times to launch the assault, due to favour conditions and such.  
Drake simply shrugged, put the vox unit back and lay down on his bunk. He decided to get a few hours sleep before he was called up for duty, but he just tossed and turned for about an hour before finally drifting into a restless half sleep.


	9. Chapter 8: Ambush

Reynolds watched as Nova and Tempest moved forward, covering each other expertly. Knoff and Adams were bringing up the rear, with Reynolds and Ephassus in the middle.  
"We've bypassed the patrol," Ephassus said.  
"Good," Reynolds replied, "Anything else I should no about."  
"There are a number of other patrols out there, but none close enough to be a threat to us," Ephassus reported.  
"How are you 2 holding up?" Reynolds asked Knoff and Adams.  
For possibly the first time in his life, Knoff said nothing.  
"We're fine commissar," Adams said. Knoff looked at Adams with a look of total fear on his face, then he looked at Reynolds. Reynolds just smirked and continued on.  
Ephassus cast his mind into the warp, like a raft left on a stormy seas. An image flashed into his mind of an oceanic moon he had visited years before. Then he focused on the search. First he looked for anything in the immediate area, nothing. Then he cast his mind further into the distance. There were a few small pinpricks of light, blunts. Probably search parties out looking for his team and the other 2. None were of any danger, one, a beacon, brighter than the rest. Daemons of the warp, they were engaged with the squad led by major Torch, one of their member was down. He looked into the future of the downed man. He saw a flash, a scene. One of the daemons, slicing through the man with strong talons, ripping him to ribbons. Ephassus quickly reached out with his mind, and found the daemon with the specific warp signature, and crushed its presence in the material world. Suddenly he felt nauseated. A pulse of raw warp power, a strong psyker was out on the prow. It had probably been alerted by Ephassus' constant travels into the warp, and the use of his power just now probably clinched it. Ephassus was ready to fight this psyker, and might even win, but this was not the time for a psyker battle, so he quickly retreated his mind from the warp.  
Reynolds watched as the crystal shards of ice slowly fell off Ephassus' body.  
"So?" Reynolds asked.  
"Nothing of any note, however there is a psyker out there," Ephassus said.  
Reynolds groaned, "Anyway, we'll deal with that when we get to it. Lets move on."

Torch sliced through another daemon, there were a few dozen by his count. It was only there poor discipline and combat technique that prevented his team from being shredded immediately. Torch raised his left lightning claw to parry another daemon's claws, the power field allowing the momentum of the talon to slice itself off the daemon's arm. The daemon howled with rage and jabbed out with its other talon but I quick stab finished off the daemon. Then Torch found Zariel, lying in a small crater, his las pistol out and blasting at anything he saw. A daemon leapt at him but collapsed before it finished its jump. It was unharmed, it had simply died. Torch shrugged and slashed another daemon that had been trying to sneak up from behind.  
Ryan and Sturm were back to back, bearing the brunt of the daemon charge with a flurry of blows coming from their weapons, while avoid the returning talons. One launched itself at Sturm, it was armless and its legs were flailing in the air, trying to knock one of its enemies down. But, now Zariel had a clear target he unloaded five las shots into it, killing it before it even landed. Then the daemon packs seemed to ebb as their numbers dwindled. They'd got through it alive. Sturm studied Zariel's injury, a talon wound to the abdomen. Sturm hastily tried to patch Zariel up.  
"It'll last hopefully until we link up with Todd, just try not to pull it," Sturm said.  
Torch grunted, satisfied, "Ryan, you're on point now, Sturm, cover him. Zariel, you're with me."  
"I can do … it," Zariel said, straining as he gt bac to his feet.  
"No," Torch said simply, "Now lets get moving again."  
"Yes sir," Sturm said. Ryan was already moving ahead.  
Zariel reached for his needle rifle, straining to bend over, before Torch grabbed it.  
"Thank you," Zariel said, taking his weapon.  
Torch nodded and they both followed Sturm.

Grade glanced at his chronometer. It had been about 2 hours since they'd jumped. They had landed approximately half a click from their designated drop off point. He flicked through some calculations in his mind, they were about 45 standard minutes behind schedule and they'd have to definitely pick up the pace if they were going to get back on track.  
He heard a tap on his micro bead. Hector must have spotted something, he detected the slight sound of knife work, then two taps, clear.  
"What's the situation?" Grade asked.  
"Must have been a scout," Hector replied.  
"Dam, that means there'll be more of them," Grade said.  
His micro bead tapped again.  
"How many?" Grade asked.  
There were eight taps.  
Grade cursed.  
"We can take them," came Hector's whisper.  
"What?" Grade said.  
"They're in a very loose formation but we can curl round behind them and take them out," Hector reported.  
"You sure?" Grade said.  
"Certain," Hector responded.  
"Ok, stay in position. Todd, Todd, dam it where are you man!" Grade said.  
"Here," came Todd's voice.  
"You, Garius and Cassie, close in on Hector's location, now," Grade said.  
"If you say so," Todd said.  
"I do say so, move!" Grade turned off his micro bead.


	10. Chapter 9: Danger In And Out Of Mind

After everyone had rendezvoused with him, Hector led the team round the patrol approaching them. As he said, there were eight of them. But after some careful, quiet manoeuvring, they managed to get behind the enemy without being seen.  
"Right, the way I see it," Hector began, "Me and Cassie and take out the three on the left, Todd, you can take out this guy closest to us, Garius, pretend they're horn berserkers, go nuts, so to speak, sir, you get the two on the right. After that it's anybody's game."  
"Ok," Grade said, "Launch on ten, enough time to get into position … good, go."  
Hector ran off, Todd, Garius and Grade fanned out a little while Cassie ran in the opposite direction to Hector. 4 seconds to go. Everyone gripped their weapons tightly.  
2 seconds to go. They all took careful aim. 1 second to go.  
"NOW!" Grade shouted. Almost immediately weapons fire poured into the enemies' rear. Four of the patrol died immediately, and another soon after. Garius was among them before they'd even realised that they were under attack. He sliced, stabbed and beheaded the three remaining men in that order. The whole thing was over in less than a minute.  
"Quick, lets get going," Grade said, already moving off at a fast pace, everyone following behind.

"Fire," Reynolds whispered.  
Knoff squeezed the trigger and the multi-melta rattled as a beam of super heated energy spat from the multi-melta. It impacted on the flimsy armour of its target, and boiled a huge hole straight through the body, before it landed from being flung into the air by the impact. Reynolds had already fired three beams of plasma, melting through two of the soldiers. Ephassus ventured quickly into the warp, not wanting to draw the watching enemy psyker's attention, and crushed three of the enemies' minds, causing them to collapse instantly. Then Nova and Tempest appeared from almost out of nowhere and levelled each of the remaining seven enemies by themselves, without receiving a return blow.  
"Good one," Adams said, trying to help disassemble the multi-melta. Since Knoff's silence by Reynolds, Adams had started to look happier and talked more often. Knoff was simply petrified every time Reynolds looked in his direction.  
"ARRGHH!" Ephassus cried out.  
"What is it?" Reynolds shouted, running to his side.  
"The psyker … it's … looking … for me … its' close," Ephassus said between groans.  
"Can we do anything," Reynolds asked, his hand lightly going to his plasma pistol.  
"Yes," Ephassus said, "You ungh … are correct … if the psyker argh … finds me, I will … become ehh … a liability … you must ngh … shoot me."  
"What?" Reynolds was surprised.  
"It will be the only … aghuh … way," Ephassus' breathing became laboured and shallow.  
Everyone could only watch as an unkown psyker battle occurred before there very eyes, and yet, they could see nothing.  
Then Ephassus was quiet, his eyes closed, he was surrounded by the tell tale signs of a psyker in the warp, the surrounding air temperature dropped several degrees and everyone involuntarily shivered. An inhuman sound came from Ephassus lips, then his eyes opened, a blazing red issuing from them.  
Reynolds unholstered his plasma pistol in a flash and held it up to Ephassus' face …


	11. Chapter 10: False Messages

Drake continued to study his long range auspex. The blips that were supposed to represent enemy contacts flashed each time the huge, roof mounted scanners pulsed. He also watched the progress of the teams he had sent out to deal with them. Some had already been killed, he hadn't been surprised though, some losses were to be expected. Two things perturbed him however, the expert stealth with which the infiltrators dealt with the teams, without losing a single member as of yet, and the fact that they had even managed to destroy one of the elitist units which had been out there. However the elites must have taken their toll since that particular infiltrating team had come to a halt. Another team had also stopped apparently but it had, as yet not come into contact with any of his teams.

Earlier he had sent a psyker to inform the 29th of his situation. Hopefully they would receive the message as he had been forced to code it and hide its real meaning. It had merely been a situation report but it was an important one. The psyker had said he would send it out as soon as possible, so hopefully his message would get to his team mates soon.

After studying the auspex again he noticed one of the infiltration teams had set off again, though he noticed the slower, almost overly cautious speed they moved at. Drake designated three more teams to move and deal with the infiltrators, when he received a message, via runner, that his presence had been requested in the lord's chamber.

Drake got up, turning off the auspex and making sure his personal effects were secure, he strapped his pistol holster on and stepped out of his room. There were two men waiting for him outside to be his escorts. Drake followed close behind as they led him through the winding ways of he facility.


End file.
